The present disclosure relates to a display unit suitable for a thin television or the like.
In recent years, a display unit for various broadcast waves, video images, and the like has been increased in size and decreased in thickness. Therefore, it has been demanded to realize a configuration in which an image display region is widened, a region other than the display region (frame region) is narrowed, and a thickness of a housing is decreased. In other words, in the display unit, it has been desired to narrow the frame and thin the thickness thereof.
Further, in an existing display unit, a speaker unit is housed in a housing of a main body section (display main body section). In these days, a display unit in which a speaker box including such a speaker unit is removably attached to a main body section has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-363952).